nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Drakonism
Drakonism is a polytheistic religion whose followers believe in the forces of nature. The followers are called Draconians or Drakonians. The origin is of this religion, is not entirely clear, there are several theories: The one that says Leif Eriksson is the origin, another is already talking about Arminius. For some reason a worker of Nintendo, housed elements of the Drakonism in Nintendo games. Mythology Pantheon *'Celkia: '''He is the god of the sky, sun, moon, war, peace, language and law. He is also the leader of the gods, that is why he is sometimes dubbed with Lord of the Gods (de: Fürst der Götter). *'Spaco: He is the God of space, spatial perception, ice, hunt, nature and the first creature, which was created by Celkia. He can create magical portals which lead to other locations in or outside the universe. *'Tempo: '''He is the god of time, time feeling, water, destiny, physical force and he can create time portals or build a lake. According to mythology, he has brought to rotate the earth. *'Spirito: 'He is the god of death, the ghosts, the chaos, soul, sleep and lives in the world of the dead. Unlike many claim he is not the devil in Drakonism, he's just a normal good God *'Tondro: He is the god of the weather, the vegetation, agriculture, medicine, protection and responsible for storms, tides and temperatures. *'Flamo:' He is the god of the fire, air, craft, art of flying, stone and he gave the birds the ability to fly. *'Kona:' She is godness of love, sex, hospitality, marriage, music and she gave people the feelings. *'Pensa:' She is godness of of mind, knowledge, science, art, change and and she has given the people the knowledge and thoughts. *'Emoca:' She is godness honor, fight, will, decision, strength and she has given the people the will and decision-making ability. *'Dyos: '''He is the God of revenge, theft, deceit, illusion and money. Religious text Drakonism has three sacred texts: The Sagas, The Book of behavior, The Silmarillion. The original books are written in German, because they were written in Liechtenstein. '''The Sagas' (de: Die Drakonischen Sagas) is a collection of legends of the gods and heroes. The Book of Behavior (de: Der Verhaltenskodex) is a rulebook containing laws and wisdom of drakonism. The Silmarillion is a book that explains natural phenomena, physical laws and world affairs. Afterlife In drakonism there is an afterlife, which is described in The Silmarillion. After a person dies it enters the so-called kingdom of souls, the person is living there as long as she has lived in the human world (e.g. a man is 80 years old and dies, then he lives for 80 years in the kingdom of souls), then it is reborn as new human being. Teachers The religious teacher in drakonism are called "druids". Druids are very close to nature and have a high botany and zoology. They also take on the role as a religious healer, as they have a great knowledge of medicinal herbs. The special in drakonism is that only women may actually be druids. However there is an exception: A man may be a druid, if he is very androgynous. There is also a so-called "Spellweaver" which is something similar as a pope. He or she supposedly has magical powers and he or she is the only one who can meet the gods in dreams. The Spellweaver usually lives in a cabin in the woods, without electricity and technology. Otherwise it has the normal training of a druid. The gender rules are the same like for the Druids too. Sacred Sites The drakonian "church" consists of a fenced area in a forest. In this area usually are several wooden houses. Each of these houses is a kind of temple for the individual gods thus each god has his own house. The druids wear, depending on the god, different clothes. Symbolism The main symbol is the triangle of the Worlds, it symbolizes the unity of the three worlds. The green part on the left side symbolizes the living world, live on it all animals and plants. The blue part on the right side symbolizes the world of the dead, here the departed souls live together with Spirito. The red part at the top symbolizes the world of the gods, which is above all. The white part in the middle symbolizes the absolute nothing, which is located between the worlds. There are 10 other symbols. Each god has his own symbol Gallery 1.Celkia.png|Celkia - Lord of gods 2.Spaco.jpg|Spaco - God of space 3.Tempo.jpg|Tempo - God of time 4.Spirito.jpg|Spirito - God of death 5.Tondro.jpg|Tondro 6.Flamo.jpg|Flamo - God of fire 7.Kona.jpg|Kona - Godness of knowledge 8.Pensa.jpg|Pensa - Godness of spirit 9.Emoca.jpg|Emoca - Godness of emotions 2391281-1731262-odin.jpg|Dyos - God of vengeance Category:Religions Category:Polytheistic religions Category:Pagan religions Category:Drakonism